


speechless with you

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood, Crush at First Sight, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Teenagers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nancy has been drifting in and out of Jonathan's life since forever.





	speechless with you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by rubylaurus (FFN): "Jonathan and Nancy being a cute couple outside fighting monsters." Alrighty thanks! Hope you guys like! And I know it's a tiny fic but even a single happy emoji as a comment makes me smile! Please and thank you!

*

Nancy has been drifting in and out of Jonathan's life since forever.

Or maybe closer to _sixth grade_.

She came on a field trip in Jonathan's homeroom class, wearing her hair in pigtails and Nancy's teeth covered in huge metal braces. Her lips bubblegum-pink and shining with iridescent glitter and spit. Jonathan caught himself staring on the way to the bathroom, as Nancy escaped into the hallway with two other girls, carrying a golden, fluffy stray kitten in her arms.

Lisa and Linda noticed him, sneering and pushing him aside, but… Nancy _didn't_.

(_Not that she noticed him in the first place_.)

In high school, and after Will disappeared, that's when it all changed.

He shouldn't have been photographing her, and Jonathan knows he will be apologizing for the rest of his life, and that's okay. Nancy still speaking to him. Loves him.

There's an outdoor concert in the next town, and Jonathan drives them into the crowded street.

She convinces him to park, right in the traffic jam with screaming passengers and honking, climbing delightedly over the fence with a bunch of other teenagers. Cinder orange glow of streetlamps against the deep blue sky. Flaming bright like the sparkler igniting in Nancy's hand.

She sways along to the beat, hopping on her bare feet, wiggling her toes in the damp grass.

Jonathan catches her by the waist, twirling and letting go, chuckling when Nancy gives a disoriented, smiling look. She _notices him_. Not anyone else.

It's all he ever hoped for.

*


End file.
